


Finding Out

by yuki_chicken



Series: The Ninth Division’s Heir [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha Kaien, Alpha Kensei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Isshin, Isshin and Kaien Are Twins, Kaien Shiba Is Alive, Kaien Shiba Lives, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Married Characters, Married Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei, Mpreg, Omega Ichigo, Omega Original Female Character, Omega Shuhei, Soul Society Arc (mentioned), post quincy war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: While out on a walk, Ichigo discovers Shuhei slumped against the wall far from the Ninth Division.Deciding to take the ill Omega to the Fourth, Ichigo and Shuhei are in for a wild day.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Series: The Ninth Division’s Heir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck, what the hell am I doing???? Why am I writing this? I’ve already got a ton of crap to write and it’s almost 4am where I live 😭

After being married for 5 years to your own Captain, who’s an Alpha, Shuhei would think that he’s seen everything in his life. Being the Lieutenant and in the same squad as said husband should’ve given him an incentive to what he should’ve expected. However, in the spring of late March, he was about to get the biggest surprise of his life. 

It started out on a warm Monday morning. Ichigo, being the curious person he is, was out and about roaming the streets of the Seireitei. He looked at everything that could be seen on his adventure, but soon became irritated of it because everything looked the same. How the Soul Reapers actually remembered where to go? He would never know. He had been staying at the Squad 13 barracks and had decided that he needed some fresh air. 

As he turned the corner, he felt something wrong in the air and grabbed a hold of Zangetsu’s hilt. He cautiously turned the corner and saw a raven-haired male slumped against the wall. He let go of Zangetsu and made his way over to the person. He grabbed their shoulder and lightly shook them.

“Hey, you ok? Do you want me to get Captain Unohana?”

The slumped male finally looked up and Ichigo had to hold back a gasp. Staring up at him was the pale face of the Lieutenant of Squad 9, Shuhei Hisagi (or was it Muguruma now?). The orangette felt like he had grown close to the tattooed male throughout the years. From the time that they met after Aizen’s defection all the way up to their wedding, Ichigo would consider Shuhei a close friend of his, like Rukia and Renji.

Being an Omega himself, he could understand Shuhei’s problems. When it was discovered that Ichigo was an Omega, Shuhei was the first one to offer up his help in what to do. Of course, when his first heat hit, Shuhei offered Ichigo to stay at his place cause it was safer and that way Shuhei could keep an eye on the orange-haired male. Even though everyone was shocked at first, they had almost nearly forgotten that Shuhei was an Omega himself. They had forgotten because the man was on suppressants nearly all year long. The only time he wasn’t on them was when Captain Unohana forces him to get off of them around the Winter holidays.

Hearing a sound, Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Shuhei. The male had moved away from him and was on all fours as he tried to calm his breathing. Figuring that he had thrown up just now, Ichigo stepped towards him and rubbed at his back. Shuhei began shaking his head, but Ichigo had only softly shushed him.

“It’s alright. My family runs a clinic in the Human World, you just need to let it out. I’ve seen worse, it’s fine”

Ichigo heard Shuhei gag again before he vomited onto the tiled street and was glad when he remembered to bring a water bottle with him. After he was sure that Shuhei was done, he looked at the exhausted male and could see how pale and exhausted he was.

“Here let me take you to the Fourth”

Shuhei’s only response was a small smile and a nod.

///

“EHHHHH?”

Shuhei was sat on the bed in the Fourth Squad Med bay, while Ichigo was sat on the spare chair next to the bed. Both males sported shocked looks on their faces. The only difference was that Shuhei had gone as white as the walls and bedsheet. I mean…why wouldn’t he? He just found out the biggest news in his life. Shuhei tried to comprehend the words of the kind but scary woman in front of him.

He knew that something was off when he hadn’t had his heat in two months. Usually he would’ve kept track of his heats, but they had been busy. With the Seireitei going through the Quincy War and the rebuilding, it was easy for someone to forget something like a heat. Still, he was shocked to learn that it had happened during the War and that it easily could’ve not happened with the way he fought and subsequently injured. He was fucking….

_‘Pregnant’_

Hence why Unohana had taken a little longer than usual with the checkup. Shuhei had been pregnant during the War and she needed to make sure that the child was healthy since Mother had been exposed to a lot of stress. She had also known about Kensei and Mashiro’s training methods for the young male, since they had wanted him to learn Bankai. Something that he already had, but hadn’t divulged the information. Even when his life had depended on it. 

There were so many things that Shuhei wanted to ask, but he didn’t know what to ask. The kind woman had only smiled as the two males tried to process the information. She nodded towards them and sat on a chair across from them.

“For now, I would like to keep you here for a while for observation. Since you were pregnant during the War and were injured terribly, I want to make sure that no harm came to the baby during your confrontations with the Quincies. Of course, I will inform your Captain that you’d be kept here, but it is completely up to you, whether or not you want to tell him the truth. In my opinion, you should you’re going to need the strength of your Alpha to help you get through this”

Shuhei paled a bit when the Healer mentioned that she was going to inform Kensei about his situation. Why did he need to know? No, how was he supposed to tell Kensei that he was pregnant? Let alone, pregnant during the War? And the fiasco with the Tsunayashiro clan. Shuhei felt his stomach sink and thought that he was going to be sick again. Ichigo was staring at him and brought the trashcan closer to Shuhei, in case he threw up again. He nodded absently and laid back down on the bed.

Unohana nodded and excused herself from the room. She allowed Ichigo to stay knowing that Shuhei might’ve needed the comfort of another Omega and left them to their own devices. Ichigo got up and tucked Shuhei under the covers, knowing that the poor boy must be freezing. Shuhei nodded at Ichigo gratefully again and told the teen that he didn’t have to stay with him. Ichigo immediately shot the thought down and told Shuhei that he would do the same thing if their positions were reversed, so he was going to get used to his presence.

They both jumped a bit when the door to the room opened up again and saw a bunch of Squad 4 members entering the room. They relaxed a bit when they recognized Hanataro. The timid little third seat smiled sheepishly and nodded making his way towards Shuhei. He explained that they were going to do a few things and handed him a plain white robe to change into.

Slowly sliding back into bed and allowing the fourth seat, Ryutato, to tuck him in and allowed the Squad 4 members to do their thing. Shuhei stared at the ceiling when a loud grumbling echoed in the room. Everyone turned their heads towards a blushing orange-haired male and quickly coughed to conceal their laughter. 

“Sorry about that, woke up too early and decided to go on a walk around before I found Shuhei”

Shuhei felt a bit guilty about having let Ichigo skip breakfast just for him. He was about to apologize when his stomach growled loudly as well.

“I guess…..throwing up and being pregnant makes you hungry?”

Shuhei blushed a bright red and everyone finally lost it. Letting out loud laughs, the tension in the room finally broke and allowed a fresh breath of air. After laughing for a bit longer, the medics quickly finished up by inserting an IV into Shuhei’s hand and Hanataro promised to get some food for the two of them.

Lying back down, Shuhei found it a bit awkward with only the two of them again. Although they got along better over time, there was still a lot that he didn’t know about the teen.

“So….how’ve you and Kensei been since the War?”

Shuhei chuckled a bit and began talking about him and Kensei. From celebrating a late fifth anniversary, to his Bankai training, and even talking about Mashiro and the Ninth Division a bit. Ichigo smiled as he watched Shuhei ramble on about how proud he was of Squad 9. Ichigo was about to reply when Ichigo directed the question to him and about his family when the door opened and a wonderful smell wafted through the room.

They both turned to see a member of Squad 4 bring two trays of food and placed it on a table, that neither of them noticed before. The smell of the food was really enticing. Ichigo got up and helped Shuhei to sit up against the backboard and pile of pillows that he magically grabbed. Making sure that Shuhei was comfortable, Ichigo grabbed the tray with the broth and salted crackers and placed it on Shuhei’s lap. He explained that this type of meal was easy on his upset stomach and sometimes helped with the nausea that came with the pregnancy.

Shuhei nodded in appreciation and picked up the spoon and carefully tasted the hot broth. Lighting up in happiness, the pregnant male easily ate the broth and was happy knowing that his nausea would finally calm down. Seeing Shuhei happy, Shuhei grabbed his own meal and heartily dug into it. They sipped on tea after the meal and were making light conversations with each other when a heavy Spiritual Pressure hit the air and it was angry. Shuhei paled again knowing that all-too familiar rage.

_It was his Alpha/Captain/Mate/Husband._

_Kensei._

Shuhei whimpered a bit and leaned as close as he could towards Ichigo. Having the stronger Spiritual Pressure between the two, Ichigo hurriedly hopped onto the bed to try and shield Shuhei from the onslaught of the Spiritual Pressure. As quickly as it came, it disappeared. It meant that Kensei had actually remembered where he was at or Unohana threatened bodily harm to the Captain. Guessing it was the second, the two Omegas could only wait for the inevitable confrontation between Mates. They heard two sets of footprints on the wooden floors. Shuhei whimpered a little louder and crowded closer to Ichigo, hoping that the orangette could somehow absorb him into his body.

The door opened and revealed the two Captains. Kensei growled a bit at how close Ichigo and Shuhei were, but held himself back when he saw his Mate trembling against the teenager. He took a deep breath and allowed the elder woman to lead him to a chair. Ichigo and Shuhei blinked and looked at the number of chairs.

‘Was this damn room magical or something?’

Shuhei trembled and whimpered a bit and the close proximity of the two Captains and grabbed onto Ichigo’s shihakusho. The woman frowned a bit at the Lieutenant’s reaction and slowly turned towards Kensei. She figured that the boy was under a bit of stress of finding out about his pregnancy and having to reveal the news so soon to his Mate.

//

“I’m pregnant”

Kensei’s breath caught in his throat and he had to swallow to get oxygen down into his lungs. He thought that his ears weren’t working, so he said the only words that came to mind.

“What?”

Shuhei whimpered a bit and Kensei caught the tears that were forming in his eyes.

_‘Shit’_

“Kensei, I’m pregnant. I've been pregnant since the War and I’m just now finding out about it. We’ve been through that War and there were so many times that we weren’t even going to survive and I was pregnant during that time”

The tears were freely falling now and Kensei felt like a shity Alpha. His Omega was upset and it was because his brain couldn’t process the fact that they were expecting a child.

A child. His child. Their child.

Shit and Shuhei was pregnant during that fiasco and he almost didn’t survive the shot he received from that sniper Quincy. Hell, Kensei should’ve noticed something when Shuhei took a long, long time to recover from that wound. He was also plagued with fevers a lot of the time too during his recovery. Kensei had guessed that since Unohana wasn’t observing Shuhei during those couple of times, that they hadn’t caught the signs of the baby. Still, he or someone else should’ve noticed that Shuhei had been pregnant during that time.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he saw that the other two (not Shuhei) were staring at him. They both had a look that clearly said ‘You were the one to make him cry, now make him feel better’. Without thinking, Kensei got up from the chair and made his way towards Shuhei. Wrapping his Mate in his arms, Kensei lent down far enough to his ear so that only Shuhei could hear him.

“I’m just glad that you and our baby are safe”

Shuhei blinked in shock and wrapped his arms around Kensei’s neck and cried into his chest. Hearing that his Husband wasn’t too mad, relieved the Lieutenant a bit and he calmed down a bit. After crying for a bit more, Shuhei removed his head from Kensei’s chest. The stoic Captain brought his hand up and rested it on Shuhei’s cheek. The Lieutenant purred in content and leaned into the touch. Kensei hopped onto the bed allowed Shuhei to wrap his arms around his and leaned his head on his shoulder. Kensei smirked when Shuhei began purring again enjoyed the fact that only he could do this too Shuhei.

Hearing a throat clearing, both Mates snapped their heads up and saw that Ichigo and Unohana were staring at them. Knowing that Kensei couldn’t technically threaten Unohana, he turned towards Ichigo and gave him the scariest glare that he could manage.

“If ya fucking tell anyone about this, Strawberry, youre gonna be Strawberry jam. Do ya hear me?”

Ichigo tensed up and Shuhei whined a bit and whacked Kensei on the arm.

“Stop threatening people, Kensei. I’d hate to see if the baby was a girl”

Kensei tensed and turned towards Shuhei.

“She wouldn’t be allowed to leave the house until she’s a thousand years old”

Shuhei gaped at his Alpha and was almost about to him on the head.

‘Are you kidding me?’

Unohana giggled a bit at the antics of the three men and decided to let them bicker a bit more. She decided that she heard enough of them and noticed that Shuhei was dozing off on Kensei’s shoulder. She clapped her hands and caught the attention of the two Visoreds before they were ready to go for each other’s throats and consequently disturbed the pregnant male.

“Alright you two. You need to stop bickering like a bunch of children and come sit in these chairs. That includes you Kensei, Shuhei fell asleep and right now he needs all of the rest that he can get. He needs the energy for two people after all”

Both males nodded and Kensei slowly slid Shuhei off of his shoulder and gently laid him down on the bed. He tucked the younger male in and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. Unohana and Ichigo watched his actions and was glad that Shuhei and Kensei worked out for each other wonderfully.

“Alright. So right now, we need to discuss the delicate nature of this situation. Right now, Shuhei is 5 months pregnant. Since the War was only 4 months ago, it means that he had gotten pregnant before the War. This is extremely delicate. Since we hadn’t known, Shuhei was put into a situation where he and the baby were almost killed. The thing about this is that I don’t even know if the baby is even alright.”

That sent chills throughout Kensei’s body. He had just found out that he was going to be a Father and he didn’t know if his baby was going to be alright. Hell, he didn’t even know what Shuhei was going to be like when he heard the news. This was going to kill him. Shuhei loved children and Kensei could see it in his eyes occasionally how bad he had wanted a child of his own. How badly he wanted to give birth to his and Kensei’s child. Kensei yearned for a child of his own almost as much as Shuhei. Of course, with his reinstatement to the squad, their courting, and the Quincy War it had put their plans on hold for a while.

Then, this surprise was sprung onto the both of them. This was going to be a difficult pregnancy and he almost prayed to the Soul King and whatever god, diety, thing was out there that the baby was alright. For Shuhei’s sake.

“As ive said, since this is going to be a trying time for the Lieutenant. Therefore, I’m placing him on maternity leave until for the rest of his pregnancy and up for a year. Since we also lack the equipment for this, I’ve gone ahead and contacted Kisuke Urahara and he agreed to come over for a bit of help”

The atmosphere of the room felt heavy and everyone turned to look at Shuhei. Only to see the male happily drooling away in his sleep. At least he was happy for a bit.

The three occupants of room turned towards a sound in the hallway and soon four people were made visible. One of them was Ichigo’s father, Isshin. Under his arms was his younger twin, Kaien and his youngest sister, Ariadna. The second person was naturally Kisuke.

Since the death of their Captain, Ari had become the Captain since she had taken the Captain’s exam before in the aftermath of the Winter War and Kaien was still the Lieutenant. At the time, it wasn’t known if Jushiro would’ve survived his injuries, so the Head Captain had forced Ari to take the exam in case. Unohana had felt bad for the girl, because in the middle of her exam someone had entered and told her that Kaien was alive. The poor girl had nearly faltered and almost got herself injured, but she displayed wonderful stability and quickly composed herself and finished the exam.

Of course, in the end, Ari had remained as the Lieutenant of Squad 13. Naturally, Kaien rejoined the ranks after he was cleared. This resulted in both Squad 9 and 13 in becoming the only two squads to consecutively have two Lieutenants at the same time. No one cared.

Currently, the two siblings were trying to wrestle their way out of their oldest brothers hold. After a few minutes, they were finally able to and Ari naturally punched her brother in the face.

“The fuck is the matter with you, goat face?!?! You can’t just interrupt a clan head meeting like that”

They could see the irritation rolling off of the young girl and wondered if she was going to be alright. They remembered when Rukia was about to be executed and Byakuya was torn between his family duties. Plus, she had to pick up the slack from the supposed bad luck that came with Squad 13 while trying to be good enough to be the Shiba clan head.

Turning around, Ari finally noticed where she was at, but made eye contact with Shuhei. The young girl immediately made a beeline towards her friend and hugged him. They spoke for a bit in hushed whispers and they were interrupted when Kisuke snapped his fan closed very loudly.

They turned their attention towards the goat faced geezers and waited for them to talk. Kisuke naturally lead the conversation.

“Alright, since I’ve received Unohana’s message, ive taken the liberty to contact Isshin and have him help with this since he runs a clinic in the Human World. He’s best suited for this situation”

Isshin nodded and moved towards the bed. He had Shuhei open up the robe a bit, enough to expose his stomach. Shuhei blushed a bit, while Kensei growled protectively. Isshin chuckled and waited for Shuhei. He told the male to take his time and not worry. Shuhei beamed at him and nodded gratefully. He grabbed the tube of whatever and turned towards Shuhei, warning him about the coldness.

Despite the warning, Shuhei was still caught off guard by the chill of the gel and shivered. Kensei tensed and had actually hissed at the elder Kurosaki. Ari had almost laughed if it wasn’t for the seriousness of the situation.

“Ok, now normally when a pregnant person goes in for a check up with a doctor that specializes in this field they use this machine. Its called an ultrasound. Using the extremely cold gel, they can use this machine to see the babies in the womb. I’m surprised though, since you’re already 5 months along, you should’ve sported a nice little baby bump by now. We’ll get to that later though. Now, let’s see…”

Moving the device around on his womb, Isshin concentrated on the screen to see what he was looking for. Shuhei gripped both Kensei’s hand and Ari’s uniform sleeve. Everyone held their breaths as they waited for some news. Isshin turned towards the expectant parents and smiled widely. Turning the screen to the rest of the room.

“Congratulations, you’re having twins. By the looks, of it they’re both extremely healthy even though you went through that trauma during the War”

Shuhei stared at the screen, observing the two very distinct shapes of babies and turned towards Kensei. The older male had his mouth open and stared at the screen before looking down at Shuhei’s stomach. Kisuke and Ishhin were talking excitedly with Unohana. It had been a long time since the Seireitei received any news of a higher officer having a child. He thinks that the last time anyone had made an announcement was when the Shiba elders announced the soon-to-be youngest member, Ari. As they were happily chatting, they suddenly heard a thumping sound. Everyone turned towards the sound and saw Kensei flat on his back.

“Well, this is going to be interesting”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol wish me luck on the rest of this


End file.
